vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Tarpis
Name: Anthony "Giggles" Tarpis Age: 2031 (31 at time of death) Status: Deceased Cause of Death: Killed during Fendrania's Revolt over 2000 years ago; Severe combat wounds Race: Undead; Class 10 (Prime Wraith), Human (former) Family: Julie, Rick (Siblings), Gianna Winters (Lover), Tarpis Troupe Affiliations: Tarpis Troupe, Clowns of Diabolique Occupation: Ringleader of Tarpis Troupe/Carniva Diabolique Birthday: Unknown Aliases: Giggles, Reaper Bounty: 5,000g Item of Living: Mask Giggles, real name Anthony Tarpis, was a highly intelligent, fun loving clown. With the Curse of Madness, he was reborn as a violent spirit named Reaper. He was the main antagonist of the Dark Carnival Arc, and a reoccuring antagonist ever since, until at last his soul was delivered onto peace. He was a minor protagonist during the Battle for Haven, and again during the Mad Lord Arc. He was the first, and most powerful Wraith to ever exist. Appearance 6'5 with medium length jet black hair. Lithe, but powerfully built, Anthony was truly a fearsome sight to behold when he donned his skull mask. When as the Wraith Reaper, Anthony's head and face were mostly covered by a black hood, but a evil skull has been glimpsed at below. Personality Anthony is an incredibly difficult character to understand. While at first it may seem like he is the embodiment of evil and violence, there is a deeper meaning to him that many characters do not understand, because they do not know. It has been expressed by many of his former fellow troupe members that Reaper is simply "too far gone". That the effects of spending such a prolonged amount of time within the Dark World has stripped him of all humanity and compassion. The opposite has been proven true. It is because of Anthony's love, of one person, that he does not relent, and cannot be put to rest until that person is avenged. It wasn't always like that, ages ago his goal was to find her, to be reunited with her and at long last have peace. But after so long in the madness, he has lost sight of this goal, and now requires constant bloodshed to sate his pain. Abilities & Powers Reaper uses two scythes on the end of long chains when in combat. These can reach great lengths, and he can hook people and pull them in for brutal kills. He has the ability to spin his sickles around at such velocity, that when he strikes them upon a solid surface, they ignite and burst into flames, making him an even deadlier foe. Being a clown and part of a circus troupe, he is also ''extremely ''agile and can perform magnificent acrobatic feats with ease. Being an ethereal spirit, Tarpis seems to feel no pain whatsoever. Even when having two daggers in each shoulder, or his arm severed, nothing short of beheading him seemed to have any effect whatsoever on slowing him down. The most fightning attribute to him, however, is the the power of the Curse of Diabolique. Like all of his cursed kin, Reaper is immortal, and cannot be truly killed. Destruction of the mortal body merely kills the original host, but the spirit lives on. Destruction of the Masks that house said spirits may be the only way to end the Curse for good, but they have all proven themselves to be indestructible by any conventional method. The masks will ''always ''find their back to the Maker. Reaper has been affectionally given the nick name "The Immunity Killer". Being a denizen of the dark world, Reaper can attack and fully damage Elementals and even Vampyres. No magic of the mortal plane can defend against his attacks, and while he isn't immune to the powers of Elementals, (he is however completely immune to all Vampyre related powers), his resilience is perhaps his most frightning attribute. Once Reaper has a target nothing short of an ''extremely ''powerful assault or Light Magic can stop him. Anthony has the honor of being the only Class 10 Undead in all of the story. This is attributed to not only his unstoppable might and power, but the sheer amount of magical power it took to finally bring him down. He was the most dangerous foe ever encountered in the story thus far, a title that is arguably still in place despite 2 years having passed since his respective arc. Trivia When asked about the character, CoCreator Zylo stated that Reaper is "Kratos from God of War meets Death from Darksiders" Reaper has the distinction of being the only character in the entire story who has ever physically harmed Mileena. Category:People Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Antihero Category:Main Antagonist